


Gimme the strenght to touch your hand

by sushiprecotto_chan



Series: Dieci e Lode: 10 storie Neji/Lee [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter Related, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raggiungere la sua mano è facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme the strenght to touch your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> **Prompt:** #09 – Pollice (Pacchetto: Colourful – Green); se lo desiderate, [qui](http://sushi-precotto.livejournal.com/51319.html) potete trovare la mia verdissima tabella Neji/Lee.  
>  **Note:** 1\. La scena a cui accenno (la prima volta che Neji chiede a Lee di battersi con lui) è presa dal famigerato capitolo 617.  
> 2\. Prima di una serie di 10 storie Neji/Lee basate sui prompt della community [Dieci&Lode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) su livejournal.  
>  **N/A:** È la prima Neji/Lee che scrivo dopo aver letto il famigerato capitolo 615… Avrei in cantiere anche una raccolta sul team Gai, ma l’ispirazione chiamava ed io mi sono in sentita in dovere di scrivere un qualcosa sul mio OTP. Oh beh. Prendetela quale è e… niente pomodori. *fugge* Il titolo è orrido.  
> [](http://sushishut.blogfree.net/)

**Gimme the strenght to touch your hand.**

   
   
Raggiungere la sua mano è facile. Trovare il fegato d’intrecciarla alla sua un po’ di meno, ma Rock Lee non si lamenta, perché se all’altro la cosa avesse dato fastidio l’avrebbe già scoperto una manciata di secondi prima a suon di “pugni gentili”.  
Il maestro Gai gli ha sempre detto che chi non crede in se stesso non ha il diritto d’impegnarsi, e Lee vorrebbe veramente avere la faccia tosta di credere nella sua persona anche in quest’occasione, di credere di poter effettivamente piacere all’altro. Tuttavia quest’ _altro_ è nientemeno che Neji Hyuuga, e tutti i buoni propositi non possono che vacillare; perché quando mai è stato facile mantenere le proprie convinzioni, con Neji Hyuuga davanti?  
E per un attimo gli sembra che ogni terrore e insicurezza che aveva da bambino si rimanifesti, mentre aspetta una reazione dal suo compagno di squadra.  
Osa alzare gli occhi per cercare una conferma su cosa stia pensando l’altro, e lo ritrova a fissarlo. Le pupille di Neji sono calde come quando per la prima volta gli ha parlato da amico – quando, dopo aver perso contro Naruto, aveva detto a Lee di volersi battere con lui, dimostrando col suo sorriso e il suo sguardo di rispettarlo e di considerarlo un rivale con cui valeva la pena testare le proprie capacità – e Rock Lee trattiene il fiato, costringendosi a notare come la mano dell’altro sia rilassata a contatto con la sua. Riabbassa gli occhi con sorpresa solo quando nota che il pollice di Neji sta cominciando ad accarezzargli gentilmente il palmo della mano nella zona sensibile tra pollice ed indice.  
Sente l’abituale brivido in tutto il corpo, le guance farsi più calde – non può evitarlo, è sempre stato tipo da arrossire facilmente – ed un moto di felicità pervadergli il viso e gli angoli della bocca; e riderebbe, se solo non fosse impegnato ad assorbire lo shock ed a sorridere come un’idiota per il sollievo.


End file.
